When The Love Rises
by April-Kirkland-Luka25
Summary: Allen left the Order for one soul reason- to escape. While on a mission, Allen had turned into an Akuma and beat them to pulp. Kanda had attacked him, Lavi had stopped joking around with him, and lenalee just stayed away. Who is this Akuma? Why is he with Allen? (Poker Pair! Rated M for a reason!)
1. For a new start

**Hey guys! Like I said I was gonna make a Poker Pair story! I have no idea what I am going to go with this story yet but I did promise this story :) I hope that THIS story replaces the other story of 'Allen moves to the Earls side!' just yeah..**

**Anyways I shouldn't ramble on and just start this story! :D I do not own D. Grey-Man or the Poker Pair!**

**I should be putting up the next chapter for 'Allen Moves to the Earl's Side' soon, but either way, I hope you guys love this Poker Pair story! I don't know how often I will be updating but I might do this, 'Allen moves to the Earl's side' one day and 'when the love rises', which is this story, the other. I don't know yet but we'll see. :D R&R Like&Follow!**

* * *

Allen's Pov

Nothing was perfect anymore, my friends don't care about me anymore. Their all scared.. scared I'd attack them.. So.. So what? I became a Akuma.. Well from what Neah has told me I when I was younger, an Akuma soul had entered me and I became an Akuma, but the innocence had keep it contained so I wouldn't change and it keep me Human.. from what Neah has told me..

I sighed and sat in my room, not even Link will come near me anymore.. Kanda tries to kill me, the Science department doesn't even ask me for help anymore, Lvellie is more or less trying to get me killed, Lenalee stays away from me, but tried to talk with me.. Lavi doesn't even talk with me.. Choaji just hates me like he had alway hated me.. and Shishou? He still cares but he disappeared from the Order.. again.. (Just wait~!)

_**Its not bad.. I promise you that it won't be bad.. We can escape at night.**_

_But Neah.._

_**They don't treat you the same anymore.. You have to go before anything happens! I dont want my Nephew to be hurt! Mana wouldn't forgive me!**_

I gave a sigh and got up, looking at Timcampy, "Why don't you go back to Shishou? I don't think I'm need anymore." Tim looked at me and 'shook' his head and rested himself on my head, I gave him a smile.

_**Tim is ours, not Cross's. He won't leave. He's the 14th's Golem, which is us..**_

_I forgot.. about that.. I'm the 14th AND an Akuma AND I have an Innocence... now that's just weird..Am I Special or something?!_

Neah gave a laugh and I smiled, _**I know, you are the 14th, you better watch out for the other Noah's, they know your a Akuma now.. You got one of the strongest Akuma's there ever has been~!**_

_I know, Uncle Neah..You have told me before... _I smiled, _I don't need anything do I?_

_**Just gather some clothes, food and water.. Leave the Exorcists clothes kay?**_

_Alright.._

I look around my room, I sigh and start to pack my bags, looking at the picture that was hung up in my room, "Its time for me to keep walking on." I smiled and sighed, I look outside, its almost time for me to leave. I think I should take a nap..

I lay on my bed and stare up at the ceiling as I look at my left hand. Wondering why.. why did this have to happen to me... of all people? am I THAT special?

_**Theres someone else that wants to talk with you.**_

_who's there to talk to beside you?_

_**well its more than one person but good luck.**_

_Hello there~ _ The voice practically purred. It sent shivers down my back.

**Hello there boy.. ** Another voice said

_**Dammit...**_

**Neah.. You told us to talk with him~**

_Yeah~ The boy's cute~ _I blushed and covered my face.

_I'm gu-guess one of you is Crown Clown and one of you is the Akuma..? _

_I'm that Akuma~ The names Alex.. And even if I'm an Akuma, I have been watching you since I was.. well I was stuck inside you.. I'm sorry for everything~ _ I rose an eyebrow, an Akuma Apologizing? Well then again this isn't a normal Akuma..

_I guess I accpet that? I don't know.. I mean it wasn't your fault..but were you the one that gave me this.. mark? the Akuma mark.._

_Yes I was that person~ When Mana gave you the Curse it sort've came with it.._

**Yeah yeah yeah.. I'm Crown Clown... but you can call me Adrian... **

_So Alex, Neah, and Adrian.. We all start with an 'A' except for Neah.. _I heared them all laugh and I gave them a grin and laughed along. Neah just Pouted.

_**Sooo whaaat? I didn't ask for this name~**_

_I dunno~ Thats true~ _

_**You should leave now! Its dark!**_

I opened my eyes and looked around, _I should... _I sighed and got up, grabbing my suitcase I went for the door, _Wait! You shouldn't leave through the door! There may be people around watching, go through the window, I could help!~_

I looked back at the window and sighed, _alright alright.. but it's gonna be your fault if we get caught by either the exorcist or Noahs! _I heard Alex snicker and laughed. I walked over to the window and I felt something happen to me, I look at the mirror and my eyes had turned black, I grinned and opened the window, jumping out. Tim on my head, sleeping.

_This is actually fun~!_

_**You can use the Ark to go around, remember that, get to my room and close every Ark Gate, we don't need inturders in our home...**_

_home?_

_Yeah home.. Some how, in every way we are able to escape your mind and be in the Ark together, but it won't work if we aren't the Ark, the minute we step out, we disappear.._

**But we'll still be able to have some fun together!~ am I right?!**

I laughed and flew down to the town that was located under the Order, I looked around and stepped into a Alley. _Is here alright?_

_**Yes! Now Just hum the song in your head and your should be able to open the ark like that!**_

_Alright.._

I started to hum the start, smiling. my floor under me started to Shake and an Ark door opened there. _It worked! It actually worked!_

**You **_**are **_**the 14th afterall! **

_Shut up Adrian! however... I'll meet you guys in there.._

_We are in your room, the 14th's room.._

_right..._

I entered the Ark and started on my way around, just checking if anything is _NOT _suppose to be in _MY _Ark! I smiled when there was nothing but a few birds around. I walked to the room and there was, Adrian, Alex and Neah.

"YO! Allen!" I turned around to see Alex, he was in his Human form, he had brown coloured hair, blood red eyes, pale skin. He was wearing jeans (When I wrote that.. I just thought of 'Jean' from AOT.. God help me..), a checkered white and black guys dress shirt and boots. He grinned at me.

"Nice to meet you..." I turned towards Adrian aka Crown Clown.. Well I can't say very much besides he looked like what I looked like when I activat my Innocence..

"Allen~!" I look to see Neah, he wasn't like that Creepy guy with no face but eyes and a creepy smile. He had Black curly hair, and.. was wearing a suit..? Well I should expect that from a Noah..

I smiled either way, "Not what I expected but okay!" They all gave a laugh and pushed me towards the Piano, "Close. Now." Ordered Neah. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "HEY! Don't roll your eyes at you Uncle!" I pouted at Alex and turned to the Piano, sitting on the bench I played the song that everyone in this room knows. the 14th's song.

Minutes later, I turned and gave them a grin, "Now! No one will bother us or find us~!" I said and jumped up, Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "now.. I never got to explore this place! LETS GO!" I laughed, "Don't panic if we get lost! I have horrible direction!"

Alex grinned and pulled both me, Neah, AND Adrian out, "Doesn't matter! Lets go explore!" We all gave a laugh as we ran around the Ark. Now this was Family..

* * *

At the Order, in the morning - Exorcits Pov

Lavi sighed as he walked to Allen's room, he didn't want to do this but bookman had forced him too, he hesitantly knocked on Allen's room door, "A-Allen?" He waited for an answer.. He knocked again, "Allen?" He frowned, Allen wouldn't ignore him like this, He tried opening the door, it opened right away. He looked inside, "Allen?!"

He looked around, the bathroom door was open, his closet was empty, and his exorcist clothes were on the bed, he gulped and his eyes went wide, he backed up and ran out the door, "LENALEE! KOUMI! KANDA!" He yelled as he ran to Koumi's office, where everyone was as they had a mission together.

He skitted to a stop in front of his office and bargged in, "What is Lavi?" Asked Kanda, "Wheres the Moyashi?" Lavi panted heavily and looked around, "Allen's gone missing! _missing! _He's not there! Everythings gone! He even left his Exoricst clothes!"

Koumi gave a thought, "Do you guys think.. the reason he left was because of the Noahs?" Lavi gave him a face, "Or its because we were to harsh on him.. I mean the minute we learned he was an Akuma Kanda Attacked him! and we did kinda avoded him a lot.."

Lenalee snapped her head up, "Do you think it was our faults he left?!" Lavi gave a shrug, "maybe.." Koumi sighed and rubbed his temples, "Okay.. Either way I have a mission.. The Ark door has suddenly disappeared... we think the Noah is involed with this.. While your on this mission I want you to search for Walk okay? I'll contact the Asian Branch to see if their Ark has Also disappeared."

"Hai, Nii-san!"

"On it!"

"Hn.."

* * *

**To be continued~!**

* * *

**Alright this is the FIRST chapter to When the love rises! and don't worry! the Poker Pair WILL be in this~! Anyways - I dont own D. Grey Man expect for Alex! Thanks! R&R, Like and Follow!**

**Allen: Another story? Alright?**  
**April: I sort'a did promise a Poker Pair Story~**  
**Allen: So you ain't updating 'Allen moves to the Earl's side?' today?**  
**April: Well.. I got distracted by doing Parkour on ROBLOX.. today so no! But the next chapter should be up tomorrow!**  
**Alex: I like it here!**  
**April: its called the 4th wall..**  
**Cross: The fact that I WENT missing! again!**  
**April: its fun to make you go missing~**  
**Adrain: where is he anyways?**  
**Neah: Yeah? Tell us~**  
**April: I dont need reader-chan knowing where Cross is yet! Maybe you'll know in a few chapters prompt~!**

**April: Either way I hope you liked this~! Bai bai for now! April-Kirkland-Luke25 out!**

* * *

_**WHO EVER REVIEWS WILL GET A HUG FROM ALLEN-SAN!**_

**Allen: WHAT?!**  
**April: *snickers and runs* BYE!**


	2. Err Demon butler?

**Hey guys! I know this is a little late on the updates but I took a rest and decided to do this now when I am about to go to sleep. Well then lol~**

**Anyways, I didn't get many reviews but some people at least read it, I mean I haven't updated just yet so that may be why! But either way your guys are amazing and I love you guys so much! It helps!**

**I don't own D. Grey Man, Only Alex! **

**'**_**Neah**_**'**  
'_Allen_'  
'**Adrian**'  
'_Alex_'

The Walker Family's Pov

Allen grinned as he watched Adrian chase Alex, "WHY WON'T YOU COME HELP ME?!" Allen grinned at Neah and they both answered: "Because. Its your fault you did that to Adrian!" Alex pouted only to be tackled by Adrian, "HA! got you! You'll pay now!"

Alex squrimed, "I didn't _mean _to dy your cape blue! I was gonna die Allen's _hair_ blue! besides! Allen's the one who knocked the dye out from my hand!" Adrian looked over at Allen, said person put his hands up, "Who would want hair thats blue?! I'm sorry for your cape though~" Allen grinned as Adrian just pouted and jumped off Alex.

Alex made the run for it and hid behind Neah. Neah laughed and smiled, "How long has it been since I left? Since I've been in here?" Everyone looked over at Allen and they all gave him a shrug, "A few days to the most. We have food at least." Said Adrian, Alex grinned, "We gonna run out sooner or later, Allen and you, Adrian, eat most of it." "Its not our faults!" they both yelled.

Neah just laughed and patted Allen's head, "You should head outside for a bit, being cooped up here isn't the best idea." Allen pouted, "Aww but its fun here" Adrian just sat down besided them, "We know that, its fun with you here to!" Allen smiled and got up, walking to a door which had the sign, 'outside'. Allen opened the door and jumped when he saw the exorcists there, "Allen!" he heard Lavi say. Allen closed the gate fast, "Shit!"

Alex just stared, eyes widen, "how the hell did they do that?!" Allen shrugged, and in panic, "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave! They'll just treat me like hell!" Allen started to shake, Neah walked over to him and hugged him, "Just open the Ark somewhere else. You won't have to leave us." Allen looked at the other 2 and they nodded and smiled. Allen smiled back and opened the gate somewhere else, in London.

He turned to look at them, "I'll see you guys later" he said and smiled, all 3 waved, "See you Allen." they all said and he turned back around and opened the gate. No exorcists. he smiled and stepped out, _Guys?_

_**right and present!**_  
**Always with a start**  
_hehehe~ I'm right here!_  
_Good, now where to first?_  
_**How about you get new clothes?**_  
_Thats a start!_  
_There should be a store around here some- I don't have money though!_

Tim suddenly flew from his sleeve and had money in his hand, "How...?"

_**Tim always has money, for anywhere, anyplace.**_  
_That's creepy, you know that right?_  
_but he's like a bank machine!_  
**I have to agree with, Alex. Timcampy **_**is**_** like a bank machine.**

Allen's Pov

I gave a shrug and started to walk over to a store, for men. I looked around the store, frowning when I saw a kid and a butler walk into a store named 'undertake' (*winkwink*), I just shrugged and left that alone. I grabbed some clothes and went to pay for them. Walking out, I went back into that Alley way and through the bags into the ark.

_**Really?**_  
_I'm lazy to carry all that around._  
_You are like me when I had my own body!_  
**Maybe that's where he got the 'Lazy' from..**  
_**Probably..**_  
_Maybe.._  
_Its not 'Maybe' or 'Probably' its a 'true'_

I hear all of them laugh and I gave them a chuckle as I walked towards the 'Undertaker' store.. it looked furmillier(SP?) to me, but I shrugged it off and walked away from it. I looked around some more when I saw the boy and butler once again. My eye activated, but I couldn't see any souls. _Thats weird.. I should be able to see the soul.._

_**Maybe because that's not an Akuma like we have..**_  
_what do you mean?_  
_I've never seen him before. That is a demon who makes a contract with a human, when that contract is done, they eat the soul._  
**So it doesn't envole us.**  
_**So there's no reason to go after it.**_

I gave a shrug and started to walk away from them when I felt an arm around my wasit, "Shounen~" The voice purred in my ear, I shivered a bit, "T-tyki.." I turned to look at him, he grinned at me, "What are you doing here?~ Alone on a mission, Exorcists?" I shook my head and looked away, "No. besides. pleaser don't call me an exorcists. I'm not envoled with his war anymore." Tyki raises an eyebrow at me and I just rolled my eyes, "What?"

I push him off me. "Your not an exoricsts anymore?" I glared at him, "Does it _look _like I'm an exorcists?" He shook his head, "Nope.." he said and I just growled, "Leave me alone please." I said and he didn't listen, he smirked and grabbed my arm, "Either way, your coming with me." I pull my arm away and glare at him. "Leave. Me. Alone." I said and turned to walk away.

He went to grab me again when a hand grabbed me and pulled me to a chest, I look up at see the demon butler. He gave a grin at Tyki, "Please leave this man alone. He had already said it twice." Tyki growled and turned away.

I backed away from the mans arms, and bowed, "I thank you for your service." I said and smiled, he gave me a smile, "You would want to way thank you to my bo-chan." I rasised an eyebrow, "Bo-chan.. you mean a master? or Shishou?" he smiled and nodded, "Yes." I looked to see a small boy at the end of the Alley.

I smiled and walked over to him and crouched down, "I'm sorry for bending down like this but, I don't like looking down at people." I smiled and he scowled. ",but either way, thank you." He sighed and looked at me in the eyes, "What 'war' do you know." I sighed and shook my head, "I can not say, either way I am not apart of it.

I get up and look at the butler, "I never got your names." The butler smiled, "My name is Sabastian and bo-chan is-" Sebastian was cut off, "My name is Ciel." I closed my eyes and hummed, "Alright~ Thank you very much again, I better get going and my name is Allen by the way.."

I turned and walked out of the Alley way, feeling the eyes of the Demon on my back. I sighed and stopped turning around again, "What is it?" Sebastian smiled at me, "Its nothing, please be on your way," I rolled my eyes and turned again. "Freaken Demons.." I murmured softly.

_**Don't talk about him like that!**_  
_But Neah..!_  
_Allen!_  
**That's no way to talk..**  
_**Continue walking, you stopped.**_

I looked up to see I had been staring at the building across from me. I sighed and started to walk again and looked around, getting lost.. once again. I growled.

_**Oh Allen.. Must you always get lost?**_  
_I-I.. I dont know.._  
_*sighs* Lets just find a way out of here.._  
**If Allen gets out of here...**  
_Can't I just use the Ar-_  
_**Allen, you need to try and work your way around, we aren't always around.**_  
_Fine!_

I looked around this damn forest, taking right and left turns. I got lost again. I sighed and keep walking until I came face to face with a mansion. I look around and poked the gate, and it opened. "Errr.." I look to see Sebastian standing there. "Errr.." I turn around, "Allen?" I turn around again to see Sebastian looking at me. "Err.."

**To be continued!**

**Yes sorry! I had to do this! Yes this IS a poker pair story but I haven't gotten to that part :D But I promise it will be a poker pair story!**

**Allen: Your bad at this.**  
**April: No I am not!**  
**Tyki: You better do this. for the readers.**  
**Alex: why? why black butler?**  
**April: Because I did! Now stop that! Either way I promise you this will be a Poker Pair! I promise!**  
**Ciel: Then start a Black Butler x D. Grey Man story!**  
**April: I am in a bit! Maybe tomorrow or something!**  
**Tyki: *sighs* April-chan does not own D. Grey man or Black Butler. She only owns Alex.**  
**Alex: Yeah!**

**BAI BAI~!**


	3. Your an Akuma?

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating lately but there is a reason to that, I had gotten in troubler for not handing in some homework for my english class, which I hope you ALL understand! Now I'm going to try my best and update both 'Allen moves to the Earls side' and 'when the love rises'**

**It may not be the best chapters I have done yet but I really want you guys to enjoy these stories I am making for you guys, and also, 'Tony has a sister?!' next chapter may be in a few days or so but I promise to update that as it is one of my popular story arcoss the Avengers fans xD I didn't think this story would be so popular.. **

**Err anyways! I should get on with this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and to Read, Review, Like and follow!**

* * *

Allen's pov.

I stared at him with a smile, "Eheheh.. I'm sorry, I had gotten lost and.. er.." Sebastian just gave me a laugh and I smiled more, "Young master would like a word with you anyways. I was about to come and find you." I bounced on my heels a bit, "Oh really?~" He nodded and lead me into the masion.

_Damn, I'm gonna get lost like I usually do in that masion aren't I?_  
_**Better luck my dear nephew! We'll help as much as we can!**_  
**We're not just gonna let you wonder through the whole house like a lost puppy. ** Ansered Adrian, I just scoffed.

_I give you the best of luck Allen. Just call up and We'll see what we can do to help you get through this hell of a home._  
_Gee, thanks for the help._  
_Your_/_**Welcome**_/**Allen!**

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the huge mansion, I swore under my breath as I looked around, "Now this ain't going to be good.." I murmured softly, Sebastian looked at me with a smiled, "Is everything alright?" I gave him a smile and a nod.

He lead me up the stairs and into a room where I froze. I see standing there.. Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda, Marie, Krory,and Chaoji. I gave a look as everyone turned to look at me, "Allen!" said Lenalee, I frowned and backed away from them.

_Allen..._  
_I'm not going back. Ever. no no no no no!_  
**You're not Allen. Calm down..**  
_**Allen.. Calm down and just back out of the room..**_  
_Sebastian is blocking my way!_

I hear them all swear and I sighed. I look at them with a glare, "What do you want?" I asked them, "Come home." Said Lavi. I just growled, "Go home and be tortured again?! No Way!" I said and backed up more, Sebastian caught my arms, "So I'm guessing you know them?"

"_Knew._" I said with venom in my voice, "I _knew _them." I said and pushed Sebastian's arms off of my arms. "You joined them didn't you?!" I looked over at Chaoji and tilted my head in confustion, "You mean the Noahs right?" He nodded and glared at me, I shrugged, "Nah. I just want my freedom." He didn't stop glaring at me.

"Che." I look at Kanda, "Just come back, Moyashi." I grew a tick mark, "Its ALLEN Bakanda!" He growled at me, but Marie just held him back, "Thats no way to treat us. Just come back Allen." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and looked over at the Earl, he looked amused, I gave a cheeky grin at him, he just rolled his eyes.

"Is there really a reason why you are not coming back, Allen?" I looked over at Lenalee, "Yes, there is. You treated me like _DIRT_. You never payed attention anymore, you all stopped hanging around me, like.. like I was some kind of Monster! I didn't do anything to chose this! I didn't chose this life! I didn't chose for this Akuma to be inside me! But you know what?! I gave in! I gave in to that Akuma, Innocence AND Noah! I let them do what they want, because _they_, to _ME_, are like family! not what you guys were! Never! Never never never!" I screamed and looked down at the floor shaking, I gritted me teeth.

"But Allen-!" I hear Lavi said, I raised my head, my eyes were blood red, I had brown hair and pale skin, just like Alex... I grinned, "_Allen said what he said!_" I had let Alex have control over me, i needed to think, I needed to be alone. They all Gasped, "A-Allen?" Asked Miranda, Alex just grinned.

"_Theres no __**Allen**__ here my friends, only me.. for now I_ mean."

* * *

No one's pov.

They all gaped at him, "What did you do to Allen?!" Yelled out Lenalee, Alex grinned and sat on one of the chairs, crossing his legs as he sat, "_I already said, theres no Allen here at the moment, he needs time to think and to be alone. So he let me, have a bit of control over him for a bit_" Lavi growled at him, "Who do you think you are?!"

"_**I'm **__that Akuma that's inside of Allen of course! who would I be anyways? I don't look like Neah do I? I look more like a human than ever~ I like my Human form.."_they frowned and stepped forwards, "Your an Akuma?" they asked and he nodded his head with a laugh at them. "_Allen needs his break at the moment, so I'll be on my way._" He said and got up as he walked over to the window as he opened it and jumped out.

The exorcists just stared at the window as they look back over at the Earl, he was just grinning, "Well.. If were done here, you can leave now. Do not try and ask me to find Allen again cause I will not. That is not my duty, unless the Queen wants it of course" They all stared at him and shook their head and Sebastian lead them out.

Alex gave a huge sigh as he walked around London, "_Its nice out here Allen~! You should let us come out more often._" said Alex as he walked by places he's never seen before.

_I would if the Ark would let you step out of the Ark like you are in the Ark,_ replied Allen, Alex just chuckled and hung his hands behind his back, _I guess your right.._

**Isn't Allen always right?**  
_**No it's mostly us that usually are right..**_  
_Why don't you all shut your trap, You have a few hours out there Alex, I ain't coming out for awhile. I want a break.. You can switch from Neah to Adrian, if Adrian can even be himself without the Innocence.._  
_**It's always a good thing to try right?**_  
_Yeah~ Adrian should have his time.. but you gotta becareful either way.._  
**Why? Because the exorcists and Noah's are looking for me? Besides there is a way I can look with out Crown Clown on! I mean you guys could of just asked.**

Alex laughed a bit as he keep walking, thinking a bunch with his friends, not even bothering noticing someone following behind him as he walked along his way through town.

_I guess it crossed our minds Adrian.. I'm lazzy~ Who wants to take over?_ He asked as he walked into a dark and small Alley way as he placed his hands in his pocket as he turned around and leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes.

_Get Adrian, Neah will probably get his time while fighting if he has to come out anyways._  
_**Awwie, meanieees! But I guess your right! Adrian!**_  
**Your not gonna be disappointed..**

Alex stood there for a moment, frozen in place as he opened his eyes. There was a grin plastered on his face. No longer were the red eyes there, but light blue eyes as taken the red eye's place, the brown hair was now black as Alex's pale skin was more dark, not as pale but dark. The dress shirt was replaced by a grey t-shirt and a black hoodie, which the hoodie was outlined white with the fur attacted to it, the boots were now black sport shoes, hinted with white here and there, the pants were just pants. nothing more nothing less. Plus a pair of sunglasses were placed there.

_Whoa! Adrian! Thats amazing! You look amazing!_  
**Thank you!**  
_Your an outsider from America!_  
_**Alex that's just mean!**_  
_But its true!_

Adrian just laughed as he took off the sunglasses and placed them in his hoodie pocket as he walked out of the Alley, "**Time for some exploring!**" The others had just laughed as Adrian grinned and walked to the neariest store, "**Phantomhive dolls huh?**" He said to himself as he just grinned and walked right inside.

A man with large eyebrows was watching them from afar, Tyki beside him, "That's who you want, Tyki. Now leave me alone to do my work, I have to go to meeting soon, your lucky its here in London." Tyki just gave a nod to him, "Whatever, thanks for you help" The man just rolled his eyes, "Your welcome, I better get on my way." "Adam gives you his thanks, Arthur. Oh and good luck today." Arthur just rolled his eyes again and turned and walked away.

"Arthur Kirkland.. Great Britan... Hmm.." was all Tyki said as he walked to the store Adrian was in, "Oh well.. Thanks to his help, I found Shounse.." He grinned and opened the door to the store, Adrian looked up and his eyes widen as he dropped the toy, "Shit.." was all he could say.

* * *

**To be continued~!**

* * *

**So.. yeah.. Hetalia and Black Butler.. Through out this series, I may put a few other animes as I go along with this Poker Pair Story, but I hope you love this chapter! and 'Allen moves to the Earls side!' chapter will be out in a tomorrow! Everything is just confusing to me and I had writers block for the past week or so, but I will try and keep up with my updates from now on!**

**I do not own Hetalia, Black Butler or D. Grey-Man. I only own Alex~! My little Akuma!**

**April-Kirkland-Luka25 out~! Peace! *rolls away***


End file.
